Claudia Kishi
Claudia "Claud" Lynn Kishi (born on July 11) is vice president of The Baby Sitter's Club, as meetings are held in her bedroom due to her personal phone line. Claudia was born on July 11th in Stoneybrook, Connecticut at 4:36AM. It is not known which hospital she was born at. Claudia is thirteen years old and is in eighth grade at Stoneybrook Middle School. Family Claudia's parents are John Kishi and Mrs. Kishi. John is an accountant and Mrs. Kishi is the head librarian at Stoneybrook Public Library. Claudia has one sibling, a sixteen year old sister named Janine. Claudia's grandmother on her mother's side, Mimi, used to live with the family and Claudia was very close with her, but she died in Book #26 Claudia And The Sad Goodbye. Claudia and her family live on Bradford Court and Kristy Thomas used to live across the street, with Mary Anne Spier next door to Kristy, but they both moved. Claudia's parents aren't divorced and the family has no pets. Claudia and her family have always lived on Bradford Court. The Baby Sitters Club Claudia is the vice president of The Baby Sitters Club, because she's the only member with a private phone line and an unlimited amount of snacks. The meetings are held in Claudia's messy bedroom in the Kishi household. Claudia provides snacks. Since some clients forget when the meeting times are and call during times when they're not meeting, Claudia has to handle those calls. She has to write down the information, like how many kids, where the parents will be, and other important information, call all the BSC members to find out who's free to take the job, and then call the person back to tell them who the baby sitter or baby sitters (if there's more than five kids) will be. Claudia usually arrives to meetings on time, since they're in her own house. Claudia almost quit The Baby Sitters Club in Book #12 Claudia And The New Girl when her new friend, Ashley Wyeth, encouraged her to drop baby sitting to make time for her art because she was very talented and shouldn't waste time on anything else. Claudia almost quit The Baby Sitters Club again in Book #19 Claudia And The Bad Joke when she baby sat for a practical joker who played a joke that went too far and resulted in Claudia getting a broken leg. One of Claudia's nicknames is Claud. Claudia is Japanese-American, with long silky black hair and dark brown, almond shaped eyes. She is not a strong student and was temporarily moved down to the seventh grade. It was revealed in Book #2 Claudia And The Phantom Phone Calls that Claudia has an above average IQ, just like her sister Janine. The rule is that if Claudia gets all of her homework done every night with someone in her family supervising her, she can continue to take her art classes and stay in The Baby Sitters Club. Claudia's parents recieve two letters in the mail (approximately) every year about how she should be working harder in school. Claudia doesn't want to compete with Janine because she thinks she'll never live up to her. Claudia finds her homework boring and can barely concentrate on it. Claudia can barely spell. Claudia's parents and teachers come down so hard on her because they know she can do better in school, what with her above-average IQ. However, she is a passionate artist and is known for her creativity and fashion sense. Her father is an investment banker and her mother is a librarian, and they disapprove of anything other than health food and literature, and Claudia is forced to hide both junk food and her favorite Nancy Drew novels in her bedroom(because they think her Nancy Drew books aren't challenging enough). Claudia's sister Janine Kishi has a genius IQ and her parents and teachers expect her to live up to Janine, which she can't do, often telling them she's an artist --- not a scholar. Claudia's parents have trouble understanding her, and understanding how Claudia and Janine can be so different, yet they are related. Claudia is best friends with Stacey McGill, and the two generally consider themselves cooler than the rest of the BSC. They met at school sometime before Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea when Stacey dropped her notebook in the hallways and Claudia accidentally stepped on it. Claudia grew up with Mary Anne Spier and Kristy Thomas because Kristy and Mary Anne lived next door to each other and they lived across the street from Claudia on Bradford Court until Kristy moved to McLelland Road in Book #6 Kristy's Big Day and Mary Anne moved to Burnt Hill Road in Book #31 Dawn's Wicked Stepsister. They knew each other since they were in diapers and their families were friends. Claudia has a special relationship with BSC client, Jamie Newton. Lucy Newton and Jamie Newton are two of Claudia's favourite charges. (Jamie calls Claudia 'Claudy'.) Claudia is a little boy crazy and went out with Trevor Sandbourne and others but none of them were very serious or lasted for very long. Claudia had a huge crush on Trevor in the second book, Claudia And The Phantom Phone Calls. She often had daydreams about him. Claudia met Stacey at school and they became really good friends instantly. Claudia was growing up and wearing makeup and getting interested in boys which made Mary Anne and Kristy feel left-out, forgotten, and they all felt that Claudia was growing apart from Kristy and Mary Anne. Claudia often calls Stacey 'Stace'. Claudia wears a different hairstyle every day and wears things like earrings with skulls and earrings with Christmas trees that flash and fedoras and other things that most other kids would never think of wearing or that their parents would even allow. Claudia tries her best to understand about Stacey's diabetes and only once or twice offered her candy (the first was in Book #3 The Truth About Stacey when they were all upset about The Baby Sitters Agency and Claudia was too upset to think). Claudia is very close to her grandmother Mimi throughout the series, until Mimi's death in Book #26 Claudia And The Sad Good-Bye. Claudia felt that Mimi was the only one who understood her in her family. Claudia often mentions Mimi in the books she narrates and so do the other club members in the books they narrate. Claudia and Janine are jealous of each other. Claudia is jealous of Janine because she always gets such good grades and she wishes she could make their parents proud like that. Janine is jealous of Claudia because she has friends and people like her. Claudia tries to control her temper most of the time, except for one instance in Book #7 Claudia And Mean Janine where Claudia raised her hand and was about to punch or slap Janine but thought against it. Claudia is sometimes forgetful, as she sometimes takes jobs for herself instead of checking if anyone else was free. In fact, that led to a fight in Book #4 Mary Anne Saves The Day between Stacey, Kristy, Mary Anne, and Claudia that lasted for months. Claudia wears wild jewelry and accessories like a snake bracelet (Book #7 Claudia And Mean Janine), a ring with a fierce green dragon's head on it (Book #9 The Ghost At Dawn's House), and others. Claudia loves to dance and thinks she can be a real pain sometimes. Claudia likes the movie Star Wars, as revealed in Book #9 The Ghost At Dawn's House when the BSC members were having a sleepover and Claudia wanted to watch Star Wars. (Kristy wanted to watch Ghost Busters, Mary Anne wanted to watch Sixteen Candles, Dawn wanted to watch her favourite The Parent Trap, and Stacey wanted to watch her favourite Mary Poppins.) Claudia befriended new girl Ashley Wyeth in Book #12 Claudia And The New Girl and Ashley encouraged her to give up baby sitting so she'd have more time for her art. Claudia almost quit the Baby Sitters Club. Claudia almost quit the BSC again in Book #19 Claudia And The Bad Joke, when a new BSC charge, a real practical joker, played a joke on Claudia that resulted in Claudia breaking her leg. Claudia has a lot of her artwork on her bedroom walls and puts new things up regularly, replacing the old ones. Claudia tried to help Charlotte Johanssen win the Little Miss Stoneybrook beauty pageant in Book #15 Little Miss Stoneybrook...And Dawn. Charlotte ended up dropping out. Claudia and Charlotte Johanssen called Stacey in Book #14 Hello, Mallory, while she was in New York. Claudia has never been able to keep ice cream in her bedroom because it would melt. Claudia got a hollow book to hide junk food in, sometime before Book #9 The Ghost At Dawn's House. Claudia's friends have never seen her wear a hairstyle twice. Claudia stopped dressing up her stuffed animals in 3rd grade. Claudia started wearing makeup in the 7th grade. Gallery Sqc.png|link=Claudia. PortraitClaudiaKishi.png|link=Claud 2, Claudia and the Phantom Phone Calls.png|link=Book #2 Claudia And The Phantom Phone Calls claud.jpg|Claudia. :) 1r, Kristy's Great Idea.png 7, Claudia and Mean Janine.png bsc.jpg|Book #117 Claudia And The Terrible Truth. claud writing.jpg|Claudia's Writing. claudia and jenny.jpg|Claudia And Jenny P. Cartoon. claudia brought to life.jpg|Claudia Brought To Life <3 clauds.jpg|Claud <3 bsc17.jpg|Book #71 Claudia And The Perfect Boy bsc44.jpg|Book #128 Claudia And The Little Liar - 1990's Cover ﻿